rush_hourfandomcom-20200214-history
Foo Chow Restaurant
The 'Foo Chow Restaurant '''is a Chinese restaurant located in the Chinatown section of Los Angeles California. The restaurant serves as the hideout of Juntao and his men. It is featured in [[Rush Hour|''Rush Hour]]. Rush Hour Lee and Carter visit this restaurant to find Juntao after learning from bomb maker Clive Cobb that the remote detonator which Sang used to blow up a building to kill several FBI agents had came from Juntao. Lee and Carter decide to scope the place out while on a stakeout. Meanwhile Consul Han and the FBI recieve a call from Sang about the ransom money demanding that it be delivered to the back alley behind the restaurant. He reminds Han that he has 29 minutes left. After eating some Chinese food, they spot Sang going inside, Carter decides to follow him in and Lee decides wait outside for five minutes. Carter convinces Lee to pose as an LAPD Detective in case he goes inside. He gives him his ID and when Lee looks at it he claims that it won't work as his height is not 6'1. Carter claims that it will work and all he has to do is flip the ID open and closed. He also gives him his Barreta 92Inox gun. Carter goes inside posing as a lawyer and tells a waitress to tell Juntao to come see him. Upstairs, the waitress walks up to Sang, telling him that someone was looking for a man named Juntao. Sang sees Carter on the security camera and orders his henchmen to bring him to them. Juntao tells him to hold it and with a scowl on his face, he sees Lee on the security monitor, sitting at a table. He orders them to get Soo-Yung out of the building and tells Sang to make sure that Lee and Carter don't leave the resturaunt alive. While Lee is sitting at the table he sees Soo-Yung's necklace which was stolen from her by Sang around the neck of one of the waitresses. Carter is then brought up to meet with Sang and his men. Suddenly, he sees Griffin on the security monitor outside the restaurant, but does not yet know that he's Juntao. Sang closes the monitor and he and his men menacingly stare down Carter. When asked why there are so quiet, he is pushed forward and a man kicks him. Carter tells the guy that it was childish, pretending to claim that he's looking for Juntao, but Sang pulls his gun on him. Carter says if he's going to kill him, put the gun down and fight him like a man. Before Carter could fight him, another man kick's him in the chin. Carter asks "Which one of ya'll kick me?" The henchman in front of him replies "me". Carter briefly fights the men before he is kicked over a couch by the same man. While the henchman are checking him Sang approaches Carter and sees the FBI badge on his belt buckle revealing to him that Carter was the man he was on the phone with earlier. He then throws him a handkerchief and tells him to wipe himself off because he's bleeding (from his nose). Sang leaves, and he does the cut throat gesture, as if he's ordering them to kill Carter. Lee arrives and enters the room disguised as a waiter and he rescues Carter by fighting off the men before they are able to escape. Two of Juntao's men chase them out the backway of the restaurant and through the kitchen but not before Lee takes back Soo-Yung's necklace which the waitress was wearing. When one of the men shot at Lee and Carter, he blows up the gas line of the grill, instead forcing them to flee before the entire restaurant explodes, destroying it. Luckily, Carter recognized Thomas Griffin being at the restaurant, which allowed Lee to correctly deduce that Griffin was in fact Juntao later on in the film. Trivia * The restaurant served as the hideout of Juntao's men but thanks to Lee rescuing Carter from the building it was destroyed in an explosion during the henchman's pursuit of Lee and Carter. * Before the battle between Lee and Carter and Juntao's men. Both Juntao and Sang leave the building simultaneously: Griffin ordering them to get Soo-Yung out of the building as he accompanies them outside to the white van. Sang leaving with his bodyguard while ordering the remaining men to kill Carter before Lee rescues him. * The real Foo Chow restaurant is still located at the Chinatown section in Los Angeles California. The tag line has it marked at the bottom "A Best seller movie by Jackie Chan Rush Hour was shot here" revealing that the building was used a a filming location in L.A. Category:Locations